Of school dances, love songs, and Ichigo's iPod
by electricdream101
Summary: When the school dance goes into epic fail mode, will a song possibly be all it takes to save the mood? An IchiRuki fanfic featuring Ichigo, Rukia, other Bleach characters, and a guest appearance by Ichigo's iPod. No lemons but FLUFF all around!
1. Happy Love Songs

Hey guys! :D I'm pretty much new here on ff.n, although I hope you guys enjoy my fanfics nonetheless. This one has pretty much been on my mind ever since I started watching Bleach and loving all the IchiRukiness here! This may not be as good as others considering I'm 14, but I hope you review it and enjoy it still. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, I would add more IchiRuki shiz like any other decent fan would do. ;) I also don't own ANY of the songs used in the entire fanfic. I merely love them to bits.

Finding out the workings of Ichigo's iPod was surprisingly easy, considering Rukia had never actually listened or operated an mp3 player. A quick scan through the manual was all she needed. (luckily, Kon was small enough to dig through Ichigo's messy pile of clothing deep under his clothes to find it.)

What surprised her the most was the organized playlists she found inside. Ichigo made it a point to organize all of his songs from RnB, Classic Rock, Hip Hop, and more. This also made Rukia's listening way easier as she skimmed through most of his songs.

She was already halfway through a very popular KISS song when she noticed probably the most un-Ichigo playlist she ever saw. It was strangely labeled "Happy Love Songs" and Rukia had to try to stifle her laughter. Ichigo was neither the happy type nor the romantic type. Knowing this, it was still hard for Rukia to not resist taking a look, so she did.

Songs like "Two is Better than One", "Falling for You", "Sugar We're Goin' Down", among others seriously made Rukia doubt this was Ichigo's iPod. If either Yuzu or Karin were allowed to download songs into his iPod, maybe she could understand that. Although Ichigo once told her that his iPod was private, and only he and only he could download songs into it and use it… One thing she was sure of though. Ichigo's songs in his "Happy Love Songs" playlist were all awesome.

After happily listening to almost all of them, a specific song caught her eye. Shifting through, she found the song and its peculiar title, "(If You're Wondering if I Want You To) I Want You To" by Weezer. Obviously curious, Rukia selected the song and it started to play…..

The moon was shining on the lake at night.

Your Slayer T-Shirt fit the scene just right…..

"Rukia! Have you seen my iPod??" cried Ichigo, as he burst open his closet door. He doubted Rukia hid it, as she was plainly inside drawing Chappy again all over her History notebook. Besides, how would she have toyed with it when she obviously knew nothing about mp3 players? He thought.

Without even looking up from her drawings, she replied in a monotone voice, "You've probably misplaced it again. Where was the last place you found it anyway?" she finished, making sure that her voice had a mildy-to-not-at-all-interested tone to make sure he wasn't suspicious.

"It was right here on my bed when-----"

"Ichi-kyuuuun!! I need help with Math!!" cried a very frustrated and confused Yuzu from the dining table.

"Ugh. Coming Yuzu…." Said the blonde scowling, and abruptly leaving his room. As inconspicuously as possible, Rukia slid the earphones back into her ears and continued the paused Weezer ballad.

AN: Well that's chapter one for ya. I'll promise to update soon, and this time I'll promise to make things a bit more interesting from here. ;)


	2. Prom Texts

The next day…..

"Well Rukia-chan, a school dance is when classmates ask other people to be their date at the even but they don't necessarily have to be a classmate or a schoolmate. They usually hold the event at school gyms or hotels. It's usually a formal event where everyone wears formal clothes and mostly all you do is dance and talk." Kon said, obviously trying to make the event sound as boring as possible. Obviously, he didn't want Rukia to go with anyone else, Ichigo most especially.

Rukia however, was starting to get curious. Back in Soul Society, they didn't really have dances at all, so at this point, Rukia's curiosity was piqued. She already secretly ran a few names of potential dates in her head, namely Ishida, Keigo, Renji, Ichigo, among others. Considering the constant nagging of her girl classmates, she was highly considering taking Ichigo to the dance. She heard one of the seniors tell the class that your date "should be someone you really know, considering the fact you're going to be talking to them the whole day."

Reading Ichigo's text to her for the umpteenth time, it read,

Rukia, the school dance is coming up I'm sure you know. Since I have nothing better to do I suppose I should go with you. I'm pretty sure you're going to bug me about it, so I might as well ask you before you do. Tell me when you've decided. Ichigo.

She replied with,

Of course I want to go baka. It's not like we have these things called "dances" back in Soul Society anyway. I decided to go with you since you probably want me to go with you anyway. I doubt you bothered to ask anyone else, to be honest. Try not to look embarrassing on the day itself. Rukia.

If he wants to ask me arrogantly, I suppose I should answer him the same, thought Rukia to herself, smirking. "Rukia-chan? What happened? Why are you smirking???" said Kon, who looked to be in almost total panic mode. Snatching Rukia's phone, he went to the Sent folder, as best as his plushed fingers could. Once he read Rukia's reply, he screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!" and flung himself at her face begging for mercy.

"RUKIA-CHAN! PLEASE DON'T GO WITH HIM!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…" At this, Rukia merely shook her head and told Kon he had nothing to worry about. Just then, Ichigo stepped into the room, exhausted from all the volunteer work he had to do at his father's clinic. Upon seeing Rukia though, his expression lightened and he prayed silently Rukia wasn't able to notice it. If she did, he would surely not be able to hear the end of it.

"I hope you better have a good tux ready Ichigo. Wouldn't want to be embarrassed on my first school dance after all."

"Well I just hope YOU end up getting a dress that's at least decent. I wouldn't want to get embarrassed too. Oh, you should probably toss in about say, hmm, 3 inch heels to at least give you some height advantage for me to actually see you. Due to your being a midget that is."

"Midget?! I am most certainly NOT a midget _Ichi-kyun. _144 cm is a very very healthy height thank you very much!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Oh nothing entirely offensive of any sort baka."

Before the argument even began to lead to Rukia beating the stuffing out of Ichigo yet again, her cellphone chimed signaling a text message. The glare she expertly fired at Ichigo now turned to the new text message she got from Orihime. It read,

It's great you're going to the dance Kurosaki-kun! I'll come over right away to help you pick out a dress!

Rukia's eyes widened, and she sunk face-first on Ichigo's bed. Ichigo picked up her cellphone and laughed at Orihime's text. Now has come what Rukia probably dreaded the most: dress shopping for the school dance….

AN: I really wanted to make this chapter funny, and I hope I succeeded. Also I'm sure you guys already know what next chap is going to be about. Hopefully the humor doesn't stop here, and I'll try my best to make chap 3 as funny or even funnier than this. LOL.


	3. The Dreaded Dress Shopping

AN: I have reviews! I'm soooo happeh. XD Well, to all who reviewed thanks so much for reviewing. Usually writers write for others to read their writing. Plus it's fun to know people actually like the stuff I write, so thank you to my first two reviewers! It was nice to know my fic kept someone from being bored in class. Usually fics do that to me too. You are not alone private. Anyway, here's chapter threeee…

The site of frilly dresses and all sorts of feminine whatnots greeted the giggling group of girls Rukia agreed to go with to shop for a dress. All this didn't fail to make her a bit nauseated, as to her all the dresses looked itchy, uncomfortable, and numerous other things. Catching glimpses of girls twirling around in the dresses did make her feel a bit better though. They did look pretty once worn; although she was extremely baffled by the fact the zippers were located at the back of the dresses instead of the front. How the heck would you zip it up without any help then? She thought inwardly.

"I'll help you pick out a dress Rukia-chan!" cried a very overexcited Orihime. Rukia was glad that Orihime offered to help her out. Knowing her, Rukia expected Orihime to dress slightly more conservatively than most girls, and the least thing Rukia wanted was people like Keigo staring at her with a nosebleed.

She really felt the pressure though, when Orihime and Tatsuki began shoving her into a dressing room and throwing all kinds of dresses at her at top speed. "Wait, wait STOP!" cried Rukia from inside. Upon hearing this, Orihime and Tatsuki reluctantly put back the tons of dresses they already had in their arms. Meanwhile, Rukia stared at the five remaining dresses in her dressing room, and began to put them on.

Rukia felt awkward twirling around being scrutinized by most of her girl classmates as she put on dress after dress. None of them could agree to the first three dresses she put on, and amid the fuss, Rukia was tempted to stalk off and purchase a random dress and leave so everything would be over and done with. She knew however, that leaving right now would be impossible, and she had no choice but to sit it all out and hope they would come up with a decision.

Her inward hopes were answered though, when she stepped out wearing the last dress she bothered to put on. All of the girls were merely staring at her speechless, and she sighed inwardly. "Do you guys agree on this one now?" she asked, trying her best to hide the impatient tone to her voice.

Everyone still looked at her open mouthed, except for Orihime who bothered to speak up and said, "You. Look. FABULOUS! Buy that buy that buy that!!!" That signaled all the girls who started talking at hyper speed saying things along the lines of dress, awesome, hot, wear that, to die for, and other stuff she didn't quite catch. Tatsuki spoke up all of a sudden and said, "Hey! She hasn't even got a chance to look in the mirror yet!

Turning slowly, Rukia gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. It's…perfect, she thought. It was a simple light lavender dress that went a little bit below her knees. It wasn't extravagant, it wasn't filled with frills and other extremities, but it strangely suited her. It suited her like no other dress she tried on, and she smiled and told them all, "I'll get this one." Strangely, she seemed to not care about the giggling and gushing of her girl classmates following her buying the dress. Two things were on her mind right now, namely the school dance and Kurosaki Ichigo.


	4. PreDance

"You can't take off the blindfold Kuchiki-san! Don't worry, we won't make you look horrible." Said a giggly Orihime, while Rukia felt something like a hairpin somewhere inside her hair. Why she agreed to the girls taking turns fixing her hair, she had no idea. To her, the hairdo she wore everyday seemed Ok enough. Why couldn't they let me just wear my hair down like usual? She thought. Inwardly sighing, she reminded herself that she still needed to learn a lot about human culture…

"Okay Kuchiki-san! You can take off the blindfold now! Cried Orihime. Rukia was a bit nervous as she took it off, trying to convince herself the giggling and fussing going around in Tatsuki's room was because of the fact all the girls were excited. She slowly untied it and looked at herself squarely in the mirror.

To be honest, she found it very hard to believe the person staring at her in the reflection was herself at all. They styled her hair differently enough that she was shocked to see herself transformed. Her hair was neatly fixed into a kind of loose bun with loose strands of hair falling at the sides of her face including the single strand across her face. The effect was better than Rukia imagined and slowly a smile spread across her face.

Turning around, she saw all the girls staring at her in anticipation obviously expecting Rukia to thank them. "You guys did this?" she said looking at the mirror again. Now the gushing started again, as the girls began talking in hyper speed about how great Rukia looked. Tatsuki didn't fail to tell Rukia she was the one who came up with the loose bun idea, and Orihime started on the fact that Rukia didn't need make-up after all. Through it all, Rukia was still nervous as to what Ichigo would think. The guys were supposed to pick them all up at 8 pm, and the clock was ticking…

Soon enough, the boys started piling up outside Tatsuki's door. Ichigo was impatient already, the curiosity obviously getting the better of him. Running a hand through his hair, he discovered he forgot to comb it into place. Cursing silently, he quickly borrowed a comb and tried to fix it. After an unsuccessful attempt at this due to his spiky hair, the door opened and he stepped inside.

Dammit, he told himself as he tried scouring the living room for Rukia. Failing to spot her amidst the crowd of made up and perfumed girls, he decided to call for Keigo, nosebleeding in a corner.

"Oi Keigo! Have you seen Rukia?" cried the already scowling and impatient Ichigo. "I tried looking for her everywhere but I haven't seen her."

Keigo merely looked at Ichigo with his mouth agape. "Are you blind, man?! She's right over there!" he cried grabbing Ichigo's shoulder. "She's right there talking to girls who haven't run off to their dates yet."

Narrowing his eyes, Ichigo spotted a very pretty black haired girl in a lavender dress and a loose bun. Scoffing, he couldn't believe Keigo mistook that girl for Rukia. Turning to Keigo again, he said arrogantly, "Keigo, no way in hell is that Rukia. She isn't even close to being that pretty."

Keigo looked like he could've choked Ichigo right at that moment. Instead he called out Rukia's name, and the girl turned her head. Smiling confidently at Ichigo, he said, "Oh sorry I was mistaken. She's not Rukia at all." Grabbing his shoulder for a brief moment and leaving to his date, Keigo left Ichigo there slightly open-mouthed in total shock.

"Ichigo! I thought you were late! Keeping my fake schoolgirl voice on like that while talking to them was torture!" said Rukia eagerness written all over her face. Still written all over Ichigo's face was simply shock.

She snapped her fingers twice in front of his face. "Ichigo! Did you listen to a word I said?" Ichigo replied with a very incoherent blubbering sound that made Rukia try hard to stop smiling and laughing. He recovered quickly though and snapped, "It was just because I didn't notice you looking all girly like that. However, I noticed very minimal height change despite the heels."

"Riiiiight. I totally believe that all you noticed again was my height. Judging by the look on your face just now, I never knew you liked petite girls Ichi-kyun.", Rukia shot back in her fake innocent tone.

"Who would like a girl with no growth hormones in her anyway?!"

"Oh, he just happens to be my classmate who can't fight a hollow without me…"

"Now you think you're all that huh? Tell me, how many times have I saved your butt?!"

"I saved YOUR butt the first time I saw you!"

Their argument continued all the way till they reached the school gym where the dance was to be held. Everywhere was nervousness as lots of students knew that almost none of them knew how to dance. Ichigo and Rukia were no such exemptions…

AN: Sorry if my chapters are all cliffhangers. I hate them myself, although I only hate them when they're positioned in the end of an actual story. Don't worry though! I promise the ending will be full and without cliffhanging. ^^


	5. Night TurnAround

None of the students believed that the school could actually throw a good school dance, complete with great food, a classical music group, and more. As each of them lined up to step inside the gym, most of them were awed that their simple school could set up a very nice ambiance such as this one. Decorations were hung expertly from the ceiling, the food looked gourmet worthy, and what greeted them was a live performance of what sounded like a good deal of Bach's best Minuets.

"What a way to start freshman year." Ichigo mused, already eyeing the dishes being served buffet style.

Rukia just stood beside him, amazed that her first school dance looked as fancy as it did. Dragging Ichigo by the hand, she insisted on getting some food to eat. He seemed more than happy to oblige, and in no time, the two took a seat. The tables were arranged in such a way that one table could fit a maximum of two people but neither of them minded.

Before long, most of the students started to get up. The music changed its pace and Rukia and Ichigo stared at each other in panic. Deciding to be brave, Rukia stood up first. Seeing this, Ichigo shot her a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking look.

"Don't worry! I bet more than half of the freshman student body doesn't know how to dance anyway."

"Exactly, therefore I don't want to make a fool of myself." Ichigo replied crossing his arms.

At this, Rukia gave him her most practiced and irresistible puppy dog-eyed face. With a scowl and a mumble that sounded like, "fine", Ichigo got up and walked with her to the center of the gym. None of them bothered to do anything at first, but slowly they started to get the hang of it. They began slow dancing, and Ichigo was surprised to have Rukia leaning against his chest. Strangely, he didn't shove her away like she thought he would, and like he thought he would.

The mood was shattered though, when all of a sudden police busted in. Everyone froze in silence and shock as the policemen bluntly shouted for everyone to be quiet and remain calm.

"What's going on?" said Rukia after a few seconds, squeezing Ichigo's hand harder.

As if hearing her, one policeman shouted, "A group of freshman students have been found in possession of illegal drugs such as marijuana and cocaine. Surrender now, and we won't have to have a drug search, although everyone has to evacuate this building. Now! Move!"

The freshmen started filing up and leaving except for one group Ichigo wasn't familiar with that turned themselves in. All of them seemed to want to get out of that place as soon as possible. Others simply went to coffee shops nearby, or to the mall. For some reason, he knew where Rukia went off to, and he proceeded to go to the park a couple blocks away from their school.

He saw her once before on the swings alone, contemplating about things he never quite got the courage to ask her about. There she was again, shoes off, on the swings, holding a rose and twisting it around, thinking. He smiled when he saw her. That was the moment when she looked completely vulnerable and human to him, all traces of the shinigami side of her gone. Even disappointed, she still looked beautiful.

Thanking whoever decided to make the seat she was on a two-seater, Ichigo sat beside her. For a while, they were silent, absorbing the night. It was a lovely night, a slightly breezy night lit by a full moon. None of them expected the silence to be broken.

Yet, it was. Softly, Rukia sang the tune to her favorite song.

_The moon was shining on the lake at night  
The Slayer t-shirt fit the scene just right  
Smeared mascara, I looked into your eyes, I saw a light  
You told me stories about your chickadees  
They didn't like BB guns or stupid archery  
John the lifeguard, he let them use the pool all day for free_

Strangely, Ichigo wasn't mad at her at all for borrowing his iPod without his permission. Instead, he smiled at nothing in particular, and started joining her singing until the chorus going:

_Then the conversation stopped, and I looked down at my feet  
I was next to you and you were right there next to me  
Then I said girl!  
If you're wondering if I want you, (I want you to) I want you to  
So make a move, (Make a move) 'cos I ain't got all night_

"Man, we suck." Ichigo said right after. This led them both to laughter, and Rukia nodding her head.

"I enjoyed it though." She replied looking up at him. "Come to think of it, I think this turned my day right back around."

"Same here." Ichigo replied. Without thinking, he bent down and kissed her. Surprisingly, she kissed back, thinking of the time Ichigo once told her that it was a different deal when you suddenly kiss your classmate. Now she understood completely, although she'll have to ask him later about the funny feeling in her stomach.

Neither of them knew what happened. Neither of them knew why it happened. Both of them simply didn't care. There was one thing both of them knew. One way or another, they both had the feeling that that moment lasted forever.

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everythings okay  
And finally now, believing_

_2__nd__ Verse of "Two is Better Than One" By Boys Like Girls_

AN: This is probably the longest single chapter I wrote, but it's done! YEAH! LOL Hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. For some reason, both of the songs mentioned reminded me of them, and I just had to put them there… Anyway, PLS REVIEW. I just got subscribers so those of you who haven't reviewed yet, please do. Try to beat AvidlyTres' awesome reviews and I might just reply to you. :D


End file.
